


You're Too Cute.

by nosleeplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosleeplouis/pseuds/nosleeplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I see your ID?"</p><p>"I am twenty-six years old! I do not need you to card me."</p><p>"Everyone is carded, sir." "What's your name, sir?"</p><p>"Liam James Payne. You should learn how to read!"</p><p>Or Liam is a rich boy who's just misunderstood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Cute.

"Here's your drink, sir." I smile as I hand a mixed drink to an elder man. I clean my work space and walk to the other end of the bar. "Hello, what may I get you?" I look up to see a familiar face. "Oh, hi Harry."

He smiles. "Hello Mabel."

"Same as usually?" He nods and I start to prepare his drink. "How's work been?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?" I laugh. "We're only a week into the school year and they think they own me."

I smirk and hand him his drink. "You are a bit soft."

"I resent that." I snort. "Now, tell me, how is your job?"

I fake a smile. "It's amazing, I love staying up until midnight to push out all the drunks. Oh, and getting home at two is so great for my sleep schedule." He forces a smile. I notice someone sit down at the bar. "Work time." I sigh and walk back to the other side of the bar.

"Hello, what ma-" "Vodka on the rocks." I straighten my back and look at the man in front of me. "Excuse me sir, but are drunk?" He grumbles something. "May I see your ID?"

"I am twenty-six years old! I do not need you to card me." He barely forms his sentence.

"Everyone is carded, sir." He, reluctantly, hands me his ID. "What's your name, sir?"

"Liam James Payne." He points to the card. "You should learn how to read."

I glare. "Your card says you're twenty-five, sir."

"I'm still legal." He tries to yell.

I sigh and hand him his card back. "I, as your bartender, am obligated to keep you safe. You seem to be intoxicated and I will not serve you any alcoholic beverage. I can, however, serve you water or soda and call for a taxi." I turn my back to him and find a large water bottle. "Finish this before I close and I will let you go home."

He furrows his brow and looks like he might protest but simply nods and opens the bottle.

After that I walk back over to Harry. "Another drink?"

He shakes his head. "You cheating on me over there?"

I look back to Liam and laugh. "Never, babe."

He smiles. "I'm heading back home, the missus is going to be upset if I walk in too late."

"When will you ever marry him?"

He laughs. "In due time, Mae. He wants to finish his schooling and find a steady job. I will not object to that, I do love him, but I want him to feel financially stable on his own first."

"Okay, but you will text me as soon as you set a date." I demand.

"Of course." He smiles and bumps his fist with mine. "Have a good night. Text Owen when you get in, please." He blows a kiss before walking out the door.

The night runs slow after that. No one else comes into the bar. My coworkers are busy talking in the kitchen while I'm forced to stare at the back of our security guard, Owens, head until another customer comes in. Two of the three men leave the bar around eleven-thirty. I start to pack up my things as I see Owen get up from his post.

"Sir, you have to leave." Owen states as he walks up to Liam.

"Oh, no, he's okay. I've got a ride coming for him." Owen nods and starts to check around the building. "Sir, I've called for an Uber and requested a friend of mine to drive you home."

He nods and leans his head against the counter. I clean up his water bottle and shut off the lights around the bar.

"I'll stay late and finish cleaning, you go home and rest."

"Oh, thank you." I hold back my squeals. For once I am leaving work at midnight. I clap to myself and try to hide my excitement. My phone suddenly vibrates. "Sir, your Uber arrived."

Liam looks up. "Oh, thank you."

"I'll walk you out." I come out from behind the bar and wait for, a sobered, Liam to follow. The Uber is directly in front of the bar. "Here’s your ride, sir." I peak inside and see my friend, Parker, driving. I wave to him as he rolls the windows down. I hand him some money. "This is to pay for the ride."

"What? No." I hear Liam say from behind me. "I can pay for myself. I have cash and I've sobered up. "

"Let me pay for, please. I just want to know you got home safely."

"Then let me repay you." I tilt my head in confusion. "Let me take you to dinner." His eyes widen. "Yeah, dinner. I can repay you that way."

"What? I-" I stutter. "I don't just go on dates with random people."

He rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't be a date. I'm just taking you to get food. It'll be a public place and free food. What could go wrong with that?"

I cross my arms and think about his proposal. "Maybe."

"Well if you want to, I will be in town for the next week." He smiles down at me and reaches into his pocket. "Here, this is my number."

I look down at the business card. I raise an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

He chuckles. "Have a good night and thank you." He smiles and gets into the car.

Parker waves to me before pulling away from the curb. My eyes follow the car until it's no longer in sight. Very interesting, that man.

////////

"Well, you have to go." My roommate, Edith, exclaimed before sitting on the couch.

"What? No. He's a complete stranger who could kill me." I stare at her as if she's gone crazy.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she lets out a low growl.

"Exorcist much?" Apparently that wasn't what I should have said.

"From what you've said, he sounds hot and single. Why must you miss out on the opportunity of getting laid by a hot counterpart or free food!" She throws a chip my way. "You could go to a populated area, have me on speed dial, and have sex in the car if you'd like to not feel in danger."

"He gave me his business card, he sounds like a prick."

"Give it!"

"What?"

"You heard me, give it here! I'm looking him up." I glare at her as she stands in front of me with her hands out. "I stayed up an extra two hours to listen to you talk about this man. I want to know who he is!"

I sigh and hand her the card. She snatches it from my hand and runs to her laptop. I, hesitantly, take a seat next her. Edith's hands glide over the keyboard as she types in his information. The page floods with pictures and articles about the man I'd seen drunk. I point to a wiki page and Edith clicks it.

She gasps while reading the description. "He's got money." Her hand covers her chest. "You better accept that date request now."

My head snaps in her direction. "It's almost three in the morning, Eyde. I'm sure he's asleep, this post also says he's in a relationship with a fucking model." I wag my finger in the direction of the laptop. "It's also daddies money, not his. It says here that he doesn't have a job yet. Like I said, he's probably a prick."

"I bet you'd be calling him daddy by the end of the night." I smack her. "Ow, bitch." She clicks around the different sites a while longer. "Says here that he's a boxer at some underground club and that model chick is cheating on him." She looks over at me as to say 'Ha.' Suddenly, a video pops up and it's Liam in a boxing ring with another man. "Oh fuck, he's fit."

From the looks of the ending, Liam won the fight. "See, he could totally kill me."

She huffs out a laugh. "I will totally kill you if you don't accept the date." Edith then grabs my hand. "I need this, Mabel."

"You need this?" I give her a blank stare. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when I'm needed to go to work." As I'm walking up the spiral steps, I hear Edith call for me.

"Aren't you dropping lunch off for Harry and Niall tomorrow?" She stands at the bottom step.

I inwardly groan. "Wake me up at eleven." Then stomp my way to my room.

////////

"Here's your order Miss." I nod to the man behind the counter and proceed to walk away without a word.

The walk to the school wasn't far, but the heat was brutal. As I walk into the building, I feel the cool air calm me. The woman behind the glass doesn't even ask who I am, just unlocks the door and lets me through. When I approach Niall's classroom, I am bombarded with teenagers rushing to put instruments away. The calmness I had felt vanished once a girl hit me with her violin bow. I hold in the curse words, although I know every single one of these teens has a sailors mouth. They soon file out one by one, talking loudly. I crack my neck and walk over to Niall.

"How do you not curse while at school?" He laughs. "I was about to pull that girls ponytail."

Niall shakes his head. "They're fine during class, they aren't my responsibility once that bell rings." He cleans up the piles of music on his podium and moves them into his office. "Harry will be here in a moment. Take a seat."

I nod and fall into the couch across from his desk. Carefully, I place the hot food on the desk. and make myself comfortable. Harry walks into the room a few seconds after I decide I'm too hungry to wait.

"Hey! That's my orange chicken you're eating." Harry says as I'm about to swallow the small piece I stole.

"You want it back?" I mumble due to my mouth being full.

He looks at me in disgust and then turns to Niall. "Hey love." Niall smiles and pecks his lips. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it seems that some people can't wait two seconds longer." His eyes feel like daggers the way he's glaring at me.

I smile and swallow the food. "I'm sorry that I haven't eaten since two yesterday."

He gave me a pointed look. "I know, for sure, that you had a wrap while at work. You always do because Beck always screws one up for you." Harry takes a seat across from me, Niall following behind.

"Fine, since nine yesterday. I'm still hungry." I pull my lunch into my lap and continue eating it.

There's a silence between us as we all begin to eat. I lay back into the couch and put my feet up on the radiator. My phone's text notification goes off after I get comfortable. I sigh and check it.

 _ **Edith** , sent 12:08pm;_ If you don't call him, I will.

I roll my eyes and close my phone. "So, why'd you two want me to come eat lunch with you?" I sit up and place my food back on the desk. "Not that I'm rejecting free food, I just thought this was personal time for you two."

"We can't just have lunch with you?" Harry asks.

I shake my head. "No, because every time it's with the both of you it's something big." Neither boy says anything. "If you want me to be a third person in this relationship, I will politely decline." I look them both over. "And don't deny that you don't do that shit, let's bring back Clint for a moment. I'm pretty sure he wasn't just a cleaner like you said."

"We were not going to ask you that." Niall practically yells. "Especially not here." He looks around. "And Clint was," He looks to Harry for help.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Clint was just a guy who was confused, we just helped him."

I laugh. "Now tell me why I'm here." They look as though they're being interrogated by the police. "You know I work at a bar, right? Whatever you have to say can't be as bad as what drunk men have to say."

Niall looks to Harry. "Um, well." He grabs his water and takes a sip. "We haven't told anyone this yet." He looks down at his hands.

This is when Harry takes over. "We are looking into adopting."

I drop my fork and stare at the two, unwed, men. "Last night you were saying how you wanted to wait until Niall was financially stable for marriage. He's not done with school." I point to the blonde boy. "How can you be okay with raising a child together but not getting married?"

"What I told you last night is what I tell everyone who asks when we'll get married. Niall was offered a job here, he won't be a substitute for Patterson. She's retiring and the only time Niall isn't teaching this class is in May." He tries to explain. "We're doing fine on money and he's graduating in less than a year. We don't plan to adopt right now but we want to."

"We're also planning our wedding." Niall pipes up.

I try to digest the conversation before saying something rude. "Why are you telling me this now?" My mind couldn't wrap around why he was telling me any of this.

Harry licks his lips and holds onto Niall's hand. "We wanted you to help with the adoption."

"How would I be of any help?" I almost scoff at the idea. These boys really need to just work this out on their own. I can't help them with something I'm not okay with.

Harry leans forward. "The adoption process is a long one, as you know, and we were hoping you'd be able to get in contact with the one you were from. They are neglecting to talk to us about anything."

I furrow my brows. "Just because I was adopted doesn't mean I have any contact information about where I was from." I almost feel offended in what they are asking.

"We're only asking for help to adopt a child, Mae. Don't you want to see another little boy or little girl go home to a loving family?" Niall has this sad look on his face.

I stare a bit too long at the boy and give into their request. "Yes, I do." I sigh and cross my arms. "I'll get in contact with my parents and see if you two can get an appointment." Harry opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "But, you must promise me that you two will be married before you adopt the child and that you will love them no matter what they do."

Niall nods. "Of course, we promise. Thank you so much Mabel. You have no idea how much this means to us. I don't know how we'll every repay you."

"Just keep your promise."

////////

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I hear Edith question me. She's standing at the bottom of our steps watching me climb the side of them. I can tell she see's me falling in the near future. The abundance of pillows proves she doesn't trust my judgement.

I groan. "Yes, Edith. I'm not stupid." My foot almost slips from the slanted railing.

Her laugh floods the room. "Did you call that boy yet?"

"Ugh, now I'm going to throw myself off this to end my life." I jump to the pillows and land on my butt.

Edith stares down at my childish self. "Did you?"

"No." I reply curtly before leaving the room. "Oh, well I did just in case." I turn on my heel. "You did what now?" Blood boils throughout my body.

"I called Liam. He was confused but I gave him your number and told him to pick you up tomorrow at seven. Said to not keep you up too late and curfew was ten the next day."

"I should have never told you about him." I rub my face and walk away from her. Sure, I was pissed, but why take it out on her? I fall face first onto my bed and let out a loud scream. I didn't call Liam because I'm still on the fence about him. He could be using me to get back at his girlfriend or he could want to kill me. All these thoughts flood my mind. One sticks out the most, the one Edith kept telling me. It's free food with a hot male in a public place. I push up on my bed and glance out the window. "Fuck it, I'm going on a date." I mutter to my room.

////////

"Fuck, I'm going on a date." I say as my nerves take over my body. Liam is going to be here in twenty minutes and I'm standing here in my underwear. "Edith!" I yell to my useless roommate. "Edith, I swear to God-."

"What?" She walks through the door. "Mabel." Her eyes scan my room. "You're supposed to get naked after dinner, not before."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now help me find an outfit."

Her designer instincts come out as she raids my closet. "Here, darling, you'll look fab in this." She hands me a white blouse and black skater skirt. "Wear your boots from when you worked the corner."

"Edith!" I smack her arm. She refers to my days as an assistant as 'working the corner.' She still swears I slept with my boss and that's why I was fired. What she doesn't know is it was actually his son but in his office.

The buzzer sounds and Edith is running for the door. I get dressed into the outfit and then make my way downstairs. Liam is bombarded with questions from Edith. I almost feel bad for the boy, key word 'almost.'

Just as Edith is about to ask another question, I speak up. "Edith, you are scaring the poor boy. Please stop." I beg. "Hello Liam, you're looking very handsome tonight." He's dressed in a white button-up with a black blazer over top and tight black jeans.

His eyes brighten as he turns to me. He smiles. "Wow, you look beautiful, Mabel."

I bite back a sassy remark and walk over to him. "Thank you, now we should probably leave before Edith demands pictures." I'm not kidding.

"Have a good night you two." Edith smiles and watches us walk out of the flat.

I say a good bye and follow Liam's lead to his car. It's quiet the ride over to dinner but it's not awkward. Liam hums to the music and asks me a few questions but nothing too deep. Once we arrive, Liam is quick to open my door. Valet takes care of his car as he walks me into the building. I recognize it as a hotel on the northern side of London.

"Don't give me that look, this place has a wonderful restaurant." He looks down at me with a smile.

I raise an eyebrow. "Does it now?" I question.

The hostess must have known who Liam was because we were seated immediately and in a more secluded area. Luckily, there were still some people present in the room. Our waiter came out and took our drink order. We both went with waters until we decided on a dinner. After choosing our entree, Liam paired it with a wine.

Liam sat up straighter. "So, tell me about yourself." His eyes squint slightly as he smiles.

I lightly bite my lip. "Well, I'm Mabel Clune and I've worked at Planet Rocket for three years now. My sleeping schedule's fucked but I enjoy the job." After saying that sentence I feel myself panic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse." I cover my mouth.

He chuckles. "It's perfectly fine, I don't mind that you cursed." Our food comes at that moment but it doesn't stop him from asking another question. "What about your personal life?"

I place my fork back down and think about what I can tell him that would suffice for a few minutes so I could eat. "I live with Edith, have been for a year now. My only other friends are Harry and Niall. They're teachers not far from my flat. I don't really do much but I love the outdoors. I wish I'd have to motivation to go camping or fishing. The closest I've been to camping is when I went to Harry's parents and we slept in a tent in their yard." Liam seems to be listening to every word, but I could be hallucinating. I, myself, find my words boring. "What about you?" I ask. "Tell me a little about yourself." I then dig into my dinner.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Liam Payne from Wolverhampton but living in Bedford. I box and if I win, I get a portion of whatever money was bet on me. I'm working myself to professional levels. I have a roommate named Louis. He's lived with me for four years now, I'm barely home so I don't really see him anyways. I love the outdoors as well, but never seem to have to time to enjoy the outdoors." He purses his lips.

I chuckle and sip at my wine. "You're life seems much more interesting." I smile as Liam shrugs. "I won't lie, Edith and I actually looked you up."

Liam frowns. "Oh, then you must know about-."

"Madison?" He nods and bites his bottom lip. "I don't want to pry into your relationship. This dinner is just repayment so I have no right to be upset."

He sighs. "Madison and I aren't exactly together anymore. I think she gave up on me when she lost all the money she bet on me." His smile seems forced but I keep that to myself. "She was practically arm candy, the press loves her." He leans forward and grabs his wine glass. "I don't want to talk about her though." The glass is empty after one gulp.

Liam was very kind the rest of dinner, I learned about his family life and how idiotic his roommate is. Madison was brought up once more but he didn't dwell on the topic. I was asked about how I knew the Uber driver from Wednesday. The conversation didn't last long though, considering I didn't exactly want to talk. I prefer listening to Liam speak and he was fine with talking. At the end of the night we ended up standing in the hotel lobby.

"So," Liam looks down at his hands. "I'm don't mean anything sexual by saying this but, would you like to come back to mine? We could watch a movie or something, I'm only in town for another day and I don't feel like you had fun tonight." He pouts.

I shift my weight from my left leg to my right. "I had fun, I like listening to your stories. Especially the one about Louis' firing you from being his friend, that was hilarious." A smile makes its way onto his face and moments later, onto mine. "But yes, I wouldn't mind watching a movie with you. You're very frank." I laugh.

"I didn't want you to think I just wanted sex." His eyes widen and he speaks fast.

I squint my eyes at him and start to giggle. "It's fine, Liam. Now let's go." I head for the door but Liam pulls me back by my arm. "Wha-where are we going?"

He nods towards to elevators and presses the up button. Once inside he swipes a card and the lift starts to move.

"You're staying here?" He nods. "You didn't have to come pick me up. I could have driven myself."

"Yeah but then you'd be able to leave." He says with a devilish smirk. My eyes widen and my stomach drops. "I'm kidding, Mabel. I'm a gentleman, if you want to go home I can take you."

I calm my nerves and shake my head. "No, I don't mind staying longer just don't joke like that."

The elevator opens to a large, open concept, room. The living room is directly in front of you, the dining area just next to the couch, and the kitchen to the right. There's large floor-to-ceiling windows everywhere. My body, subconsciously, moved towards the sliding doors. On the terrace was a Jacuzzi, fireplace, and multitude of expensive looking chairs. One chair was probably more than my entire life-savings. Actually, I think the wine Liam handed me is worth more than my life savings.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, sipping at the wine.

I look around the room. "I'm thinking about how cheap I look in this room." My outfit cost me forty pounds, at most. I awkwardly move my feet as Liam frowns.

"You don't look cheap." He looks over my outfit. "You look beautiful, I don't believe anything could look cheap on you."

I huff a laugh. "I'm practically repeating myself but since I never said it out loud, I will now. This wine is probably worth more than me. Your lifestyle is a bit too expensive for my taste."

"Like I said, if you want to go home I can drive you." He goes to grab my wine.

I pull it back quickly. "No, no. You said we could watch movies. I've been in these shoes all night and I want them off." I place the glass on his coffee table and bend to pull my heels off. When I stand Liam is staring at me strangely. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing." Then he walks over and pulls off his blazer and shoes. "Netflix or would you like to see my collection?"

"You actually live here?" I thought this was just a hotel room for the week.

He shrugs. "It's my London home. My agent lives in the area and the club is just a thirty minute drive from here. I try to stay in Bedford, but I often do a lot here so I just stay."

I hum in response. "Where are you going after this?"

"Los Angeles actually. There is a competition in about two weeks. I'll be training with the best and hopefully work myself until I win. This is what will prove I'm ready for professional boxing." I nod. "Now, collection or Netflix?"

"I'd like to see your collection."

"Okay, follow me. I don't have all my movies here but I have many." He leads me behind the wall that holds the television and into, what looks to be, his bedroom. With the click of a button on a remote, a cabinet opened and all his movies appeared.

"Oh, cool." I flip through the various movies and find one I hadn't seen. "This one, I want to watch this one."

He looks over the title. "Horrible Bosses 2? What if I haven't seen the first?"

I looked at him feeling very confused. "Then you're stupid for owning this one and not the other."

He glares and clicks the button again before handing me the movie. "I'm going to use the bathroom, just go out and turn on the television."

I bob my head and walk back into the living room. I almost trip over my feet when I see a dog licking at the spilled wine all over the white carpet. "Liam!" I yell, stupidly. I now realize it's his dog and has probably been trained. Yet, I'm still frozen and staring at the dog.

"What? What is it?" He runs around the corner and sees the mess. "Marvel!" He yells.

The dog looks up to see Liam and immediately drops its head before walking away from the scene. Liam sighs and follows after, mumbling words to the dog. I can tell he's reprimanding it while pulling on it's collar every time it stops following him. I hear the door shut to his room and out walks Liam from behind the wall. He sighs at the mess and picks up the wine glass, trying to clean up whatever he can. After grabbing a couple towels, he mutters an apology to me. I watch as Liam tries to clean the mess and start to feel bad.

"Here, I know what will help." I walk to his kitchen and start to raid his cabinets. Once I find the baking soda, I make a concoction up and walk it back over to him. "Pour this cold water over the stain and blot the stain." He does as I say and it lightens the stain. "Now put this over the stain. You'll have to vacuum it up once it's dry."

"Thanks." He says and stands up to move the couch so he can remove the rug from under it. "I'll be right back." Again, he walks behind the wall and leaves me alone.

I give the room a once over and find the remote laying on the ledge below the television. It turns on with barely any touch. My next problem is finding the dvd player. "It's in the wall to the left." I jump at Liam's voice. "Oh, thanks." I place the movie in the player and hope for the best.

Liam then appears at my side with water. "I thought we could leave the wine in the cupboard in case of another spill." He then takes a seat on his couch, patting the spot next to him.

I sit a safe distance away and cross my legs. He gives me a look and scoots closer. I give him the same look back and turn away from him to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie, I move closer to Liam and lay my head on his shoulder. I can feel him flinch from not knowing I was going to lean on him but he then relaxes. His chest shakes as he laughs at something on the screen. I become aware of his breathing in that moment and before I know it, the credits are beginning to role and I missed the ending. Neither of us move to get up, but I can feel Liam turn his head towards me.

"So what'd you think?" He smiles.

I pull myself away and sit up. "Uhm, it was good." I smile back. He nods and stands to retrieve the movie. "You're dogs pretty." He turns and hums in question. "You're dog." I say again.

"He's a male Beauce Shepard and his name is Marvel but thanks." He places the movie back in the case and turns the television off.

"Marvel?" I question. "You said you liked DC Comics more." I laugh.

He shakes his head. "I said Louis liked DC." It's almost as if he thinks I should have already known.

"Well I like Marvel so no need to look at me like that." He takes a seat next to me and I poke his arm. "But, my favorite villain is from DC. Want to take a guess?"

He stares back into my eyes like they'll give him the answer. "You probably like Blue Snowman or someone lame like him."

I clear my throat. "Excuse you, but Blue Snowman was a female, dressed as a male, dressed as Blue Snowman with a gun that made blizzards!" I then sit up. "No, it's Harley Quinn. She's bae." I say with a smirk.

Liam laughs. "Harley Quinn?" I nod. "I guess I can see why you'd like her."

I laugh. "And you like Batman so by default, we are enemies. But we all know Batman thought Harley was hot-."

"No he did not." Liam cuts me off. "Batman was disgusted by the way she flaunts herself around and she was working with the Joker. He did not like her at all." He sounds almost offended.

I roll my eyes. "C'mon, there was totally sexual tension between them. Harley can't help that she has the assets to distract her victims. They'd totally be a hot team though. It'd drive Mr. J into an even deeper insanity." I watch as Liam rolls his eyes at me and laugh. "You take comics too serious. Don't even want fictional characters to be shipped together."

"It's just that I know what I've read and they did not have any sexual tension. Harley may have like Batman did not like her back."

"Whatever you say, Leemo." His head turns to me with a confused look. "What?" He shakes his head. "Whatever. So, what are we going to do now?" I look over at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asks.

"No, unless you want me to go."

"No."

I nod. "Okay, I'll stay but you must decide what we will do. I don't exactly want to watch another movie." I look around the room and see some game systems. "Do you have games for this?" I point to the Xbox.

He thinks for a moment. "I think I only have Peggle." He looks around a drawer and pulls out the game. "Yeah, that's all I have."

I look the game over. "Okay, let's play."

It doesn't take long to start the game. It's fairly simple and Liam is winning by a game but messes up. I get a chance at tying the game. I am close to winning the game when the controller is taken from my hand.

"What?" I scream and turn to Liam. "Liam! You're cheating right now!"

He has the controller in his hand and is playing my game, purposefully messing up and making me lose. It's then his turn and I go to grab his controller but he puts it up over his head. A defeated noise leaves my lips as I get on my knees and stretch to grab the controller.

"This is so unfair!" I yell as he chuckles at me. I feel his hand grab my bare side as I try to remove the controller from his hand. "You are so cheating right now and I was going to win, we could have tied!" A squeal escapes my lips as I feel his hand pinch my side and almost fall into his lap. "This is not how you treat your guests!" I punch his chest lightly. He smirks and pulls his hand down to play the game. I quickly grab the controller and throw it to the other side of the couch. "Oops." I say innocently. He raises an eyebrow and starts to laugh. "You realize that when playing a game with a girl, you are supposed to let her win."

"No actually." He smirks.

I give him a pointed look but he just smiles back.

"Oh hun, I'm sure you'll win next time." He pats my head.

I stay seated on my knees, staring at Liam. He stares back, not daring to move his eyes from mine. For brown eyes, they are bright and mesmerizing. His hand slowly comes up to my face. I start to realize where this is going but I'm ready for it. He leans in closer and I start to close my eyes. I meet him the rest of the way and press my lips against his. They were so damn soft, like pillows. Just this small kiss made me feel tingly. His free hand moves to pull me in his lap. I straddle him and press my body closer as our lips move in sync. Liam lets out a low moan as I press my hips to his. He separates our lips and kisses down my jaw to my neck. I try to catch my breath as he leaves bruises. I flinch as I hear his dog bark and he bites my skin.

"Ignore him." He mumbles as he presses his lips to mine again. I can feel his hands go up my skirt and play with the hem of my panties. I lightly bite down on his bottom lip and pull back to pull his shirt off. I clumsily try to unbutton the shirt but Liam ends up laughing at me and just ripping it open the rest of the way. "You just have to be more eager, love." He smiles and pulls me back to him. His hands go to my shirt and just as he's about to pull it off, his dogs starts barking more. "What the-I'm being cock blocked by my own damn dog."

I chuckle to myself and take a seat on the couch. While Liam is checking on Marvel, I walk over to the mirror and fix my appearance.

He comes back out moments later and looks me over. "Are you leaving?"

I look over at him, he's still shirtless and has an evident boner. "You're very nice, Liam. I just don't think we should be doing this. I don't want a one night stand at the moment, especially with someone like you."

"What the hell does that mean?" He takes it in the worst way possible.

"I just-I don't-" I stutter. "I mean, you're a sweet guy. I'd rather not just sleep with you and never see you again. Kinda feel like I'd get attached because you've made me feel happier in a day than my ex did in seven months."

He furrows his brow and walks closer to me. "It doesn't have to be a one night stand. I live just over an hour away and I'm always in London." He smiles. "We don't have to date but we could be friends?" He questions.

"Friends don't have sex with each other."

He groans and rolls his eyes. "Friends with benefits?" He tries. "Or we could actually try to date, I just took you on one today and when I get back I would totally be up for seeing you again. You have my number. We could make it work."

I bite my lip and think about the benefits of trying to date this man. Do I say fuck him or _fuck him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably a horrible ending but the first chapter is up! It's my first work posted on this site and I hope it's liked.


End file.
